


A Certain Kind of Relationship

by Seventeen_Juice_Boxes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: According to Neil Gaiman, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward, Aziraphale watches porn, Blowjobs, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley’s pov, Experienced Crowley, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, Insecure Aziraphale, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale, Virgin Aziraphale, and takes notes, its gotta be sappy before the sex okay kids, its my form of foreplay, sksksksk lemme know if I forgot to tag smthn, that’s it that’s the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes/pseuds/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes
Summary: “Neil Gaiman mentioned in his blog that Aziraphale and Crowley are currently living in the South Downs. When he was asked in a book signing just what the two were doing there, he told that Aziraphale and Crowley were ‘sharing a cottage.’ It also got mentioned that Aziraphale watched porn, taking notes — this quite suggests a certain kind of a relationship.”Thank you Neil for my pornography.





	1. Chapter 1

After the Armadidn’t, Crowley and Aziraphale decided that the two had had quite enough of Soho, thank you very much, and it was time for a change. Miriculously, a couple living in a very nice little cottage in the South Downs decided that they would really rather live in Germany, and promptly moved away. This saved the pair the trouble of house hunting.

Crowley did not have much to pack, apart from his plants, who he informed on no uncertain circumstances that he expected the same level of performance no matter where they ended. Aziraphale, however, had crates and crates of books he insisted upon taking with him, and on top of it all he refused to use his angelic abilities to help pack. He was always so against using miracles on his books. Exasperated but always willing to help, Crowley begrudgingly agreed to help his angel pack.

At the current moment, Crowley had his wings out, and was hovering a few feet from the ground, removing books gingerly from the top shelves and passing them to the angel below him. It was tedious work, and Aziraphale was so concentrated on not damaging any of his precious books that he did not have much to say in the way of conversation. Nevertheless, Crowley helped him in silent agreement. He supposed he was rather, what was the term? Ah. Whipped. 

If you were to ask Crowley when he fell in love with the angel, assuming he would give you an actual answer rather than just an incredible amount of indignant sputtering, he would probably say that it was sometime shortly after The Beginning. Maybe it wasn’t love, really, but when the angel told him that he had given his flaming sword to those poor, confused, endangered humans to guide them, warm them, and keep them safe, knowing it directly contradicted his orders from heaven, he was filled with a sense of adoration. Adoration that would shortly blossom into the wholehearted sense of love he felt for the angel beneath him. 

He had, of course, attempted to express this to Aziraphale, in his own way. Aziraphale rejection rung loudly in his head. “You go too fast for me Crowley.” Ah. Of course. He was a demon. As much as Aziraphale valued his friendship, and as much as things had changed, the walls Aziraphale was slowly letting down after their respective sides had agreed to let them be, he knew that that’s all it was. Friendship. Oh, Aziraphale loves him alright, in the way that angels love everything. In the way that Aziraphale loved sushi and tartan and his rather on-the-nose angel wing coffee mug. But he was not IN love with Crowley, not in the way Crowley was with him.

And yet Crowley agreed to move in with him, agreed to help him pack, saved him from the guillotine, walked across concecrated ground, anything and everything the angel wanted or required of him, he submitted to. Gladly. Oh, sure, he would mock the angel, pretend he was annoyed, but he always did it. Even if he would spend the foreseeable future pining over the angel in closer proximity that ever before, Aziraphale wanted to move, and he wanted Crowley to move in with him. And really, who was he to deny his angel anything?

The pair spent several days packing, hired a local moving company, and then they were in Crowley’s Bently, off toward their new life together. Aziraphale had put on Beethoven’s 13th Symphony, accompaniment by F. Mercury, and the demon felt at peace. For once, he was driving respectably less than 90, mostly so he could have a conversation without Aziraphale’s fretting. 

“Angel?” He began, unsure of how to open this conversation.

“Hm?” Aziraphale responded, previously distracted by the window, but now turned to look at the other man.

“Why-Why did you ask me to move in with you?”

Aziraphale looked surprised. Apparently, he thought his reason had been fairly obvious. Apparently not. “Why, dear boy, that’s a bit of a silly question, don’t you think? I’m rather fond of you, and I don’t see any reason why we should continue to live apart, considering how frequently you visit me anyways.”

Crowley considered this for a moment. “So, you asked me to move in with you, because you enjoy my company?”

“Of course.”

“Is that the...only reason, then?”

“What other reason would there be, dear boy?”

Ah, and there it was. Aziraphale’s complete and utter obliviousness to Crowley’s feelings for him. Of course he asked him as friends. They were ethereal beings, Aziraphale had no concept of the connotations of asking someone to move in with you. Espically if that person has been madly in love with you for millennia. Crowley sighed. “Forgot I said anything, angel. I’m just being stupid.”

Aziraphale frowned, worry etching itself into the usual soft lines of his face. “Crowley, what’s wrong? Why else do you think I would ask you?”

Crowley could feel an outburst coming, one he knew he would regret. He had to shut this down, and he had to shut it down now. “Nothing, it’s nothing, I just though-I thought that maybe you-oh forget it.” Damnit. That didn’t go to plan. It was like his mouth was moving on it’s own.

Aziraphale’s confusion only grew greater. He hadn’t the faintest idea what Crowley was getting at. “That I what, dear boy?”

“That you loved me!” Shit. Fuck. Damnit. Fuckfuckfuck. Crowley had not meant to say that, but there it was. Cats out of the bag. He braced himself for the inevitable rejection.

Aziraphale smiled warmly. “Why, of course I love you, Crowley.”

Suddenly, Crowley was filled with a blinding sort of anger. Not at the angel, persay, just anger. “No! No you don’t, Aziraphale! Not like I do! You love me how you love books and tartan and sushi and Shakespeare and Tadfield and the Ritz and all the other little indulgences that you allow yourself. You love me in the way that angels love everyone and everything, it’s in their nature. I love you in the way that you loved Oscar fucking Wilde. That way that husbands and wives love. The way that makes me want to kiss you stupid and hug you and show you off and bend you over your stupid desk and-“ He cut himself off. He was sure he had upset the angel enough, that seemed like a good place to stop. He steeled his hands on the wheel and didn’t dare look at the angel across from him. Again, he braced himself.

It was several minutes of tense silence before Aziraphale began to respond. However, Crowley wasn’t going to give him the chance. 

“Crowley, you-“

“Don’t.” Crowley interrupted. “Just...Just don’t, okay? I know. You told me before, remember? ‘You go too fast for me Crowley.’ It’s okay, I understand. I’ll drop you off at the cottage, I don’t expect you to want to stay with me. Just, don’t say it again, okay? I can’t hear it again.” With that, Crowley sighed deeply and resigned his attention to the road in front of him, not bothering to attempt to gauge the other man’s reaction.

“Crowley, you said once to me, ‘how can someone as clever as you be so stupid?’ I think, dear boy, that I can extend the same sentiment to you.” Aziraphale smiles softly, not a hint of sarcasm or malice in his expression.

“What?”

“Crowley, I do love all those things you mentioned. It’s true that angels are beings of love, of course. But it does not mean that we are incapable of a deeper sort of love, of romantic affiliations, and that is exactly what I feel for you.”

“What.”

Aziraphale sighed deeply. “Crowley, I’ve known I’ve loved you since the beginning. It took me awhile to admit it, perhaps, oh, 1941? Something about a church and a bag of books, perhaps?”

“What.” Crowley was beginning to feel a bit like a broken record. His tongue felt heavy and stupid in his mouth.

“Crowley, my dear boy, my sweet demon, I love you in every possible way.”

“Wha-“ No, no he needed to say something different. “Aziraphale I don’t-how can you-I’m a demon. I’m evil. I could make you fall.”

Aziraphale smiled softly at the demon, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Oh Crowley, you poor thing. I’m not going to fall, believe me. And you’re not evil, you never have been.”

He wanted to resist. To tell Aziraphale that he was a fool, that he couldn’t love him. Oh, damn it all. Maybe, just this once, Crowley should allow himself to be happy.

“I love you too, angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s the sex I promised

Understandably, their routine didn’t change all that drastically. Really, the only change was their affection. Crowley would kiss Aziraphale on his way past him in the kitchen. Aziraphale would let Crowley lay in his lap and play with his hair. But really, nothing much else changed. Aziraphale spent much of his time reading, Crowley spent much of his sleeping. The two drank fine wine most nights, ate out at expensive restaurants with miraculously open tables, and mostly, the two just existed. Their home offices did not bother them, and they were at peace with each other’s company. Well, mostly.

There was one small issue the two had never really brought up before. Sex. Aziraphale had never had sex. Sure, he had had relationships, Oscar was a fantastic kisser, but it had never gone further than that. Crowley, on the other hand, had had quite a lot of sex. Tempting men of faith into homosexuality, convincing married women to have affairs, or to simple satiate his own bordem. Usually, he did so underneath a chubby blond with a bright smile. What could he say? He was desperate, and there were only so many men who looked like his angel.

Aziraphale knew well enough that Crowley was not a blushing virgin by any means. When drunk enough, Crowley could be persuaded to talk about his sexcapades, albeit in fairly lacking detail. And so Aziraphale came up with a plan.

Crowley did not like to stay cooped up the cottage for too long. Often, he would go out for a few hours every so often, going only Go-Sat-Someone knows where. It was during these periods that Aziraphale would have time to enact his plan. 

Humans had a habit of enjoying watching others in the throes of passion. “Pornography,” as Gabriel put it, was easily accessible to anyone with an internet connection, and Crowley had insisted upon having a computer in the cottage. It was not something Aziraphale had ever considered using before, but now, with the plan in place, he had a use for the machine.

And so, when Crowley, with a brief kiss and a “be back later angel,” had left Aziraphale to his own devices, the angel got to work. He booted up the computer and quickly realized he had no idea where to start. He opened up a search engine, which stared blankly back at him. Sighing deeply, he simply typed in ‘sex.’

Everything that came up was entirely unhelpful. Articles, videos about gossip, and pictures that were just the covers of those articles and videos. Right, time for a new approach. This time, he typed in ‘gay sex.’

Again, just more articles, and pictures of buff, shirtless men kissing. Oh damn. Would Crowley want someone like that? Maybe that’s why the pair hadn’t had sex. Gabriel’s advice to “lose the gut” echoed in his head. He shook his head to clear those thought. He would cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he needed to find the information he was looking for. He went for ‘gay sex videos.’

This search engine, Aziraphale determined, was useless. Videos from some sight called “YouTube” popped up, but he could tell it wasn’t the information he was looking for. Clearly, this search engine wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. However, when he went to close the tab and shut the whole thing down, he noticed a small box at the top of the page. “Safe Search: On.” Aziraphale was not sure what that meant, but he clicked the box by the words, changing the to “Safe Search: Off.” The page refreshed.

This had been a bad idea. He was linked to videos upon videos from dozens of websites. His finger was on the power button when he stopped himself. For Crowley, he reminded himself. You need to learn how to do this. Aziraphale miracles up a notebook and pencil and selected a video.

He watches with rapt interest. The videos he was watching seemed aggressive, fast, and loud. He took notes on how the men behaved. Would Crowley prefer to penetrate him? Or perhaps he wanted Aziraphale to penetrate him. Oh gosh, he better take notes on how to behave in both positions. 

Crowley was gone for several hours, all the whole Aziraphale watches video after video. He took notes on how he should move, what he should say, how Crowley would want him, how to best pleasure Crowley, anything and everything, he took notes on. It was only when he heard the doorknob rattle that he miracled his notes to his bedside table, closed the tab, and shut down the computer, and miracles himself into a chair with the Chronicles of Narnia in his hand and a cup of tea on the table by him, all wishing a few seconds.

Crowley walked in, smiling at the sight of his angel, doing exactly what Crowley had expected him to be doing when he arrived home. He sauntered his way over to the angel and firmly planted himself across his lap, not unusual behavior for the demon, but something that startled Aziraphale with his newfound knowledge. 

If he noticed the shift in the angel, he didn’t say anything. “Miss me, angel?”

“Terribly, my dear boy.”

“Wine?”

“Wine.”

A few hours later, the two were seated comfortably on the couch, both extremely drunk.

“Angel, annnngelllll, T  
tell me what you’re thin-thinking bout.” Crowley slurred, watching the angel, who had been somewhat reserved all evening.

Aziraphale chuckles softly. “You, thinking bout, thinking bout you, Crowley.”

“Mmmm, what, what bout me?”

“Sex. Wif you.”

A few seconds passed. “What.” Crowley blanched, sounding a great deal more sober than he had a few moments ago.

The angel sobered up as well. “Well, I simply meant that, if you were interested, of course, than perhaps we could, well, you know?”

Crowley stares at him, his yellow eyes wide and unblinking. “What-What brought this on?”

Aziraphale straightened up a bit, composing himself. “I wish to take out relationship further. If you do not wish to...have intercourse with me in this current form, rest assured I can change myself to your sexual satisfaction. Would you prefer I, erm, ‘lost the gut?’

At this, Crowley seemed almost angry. For Satan’s sake, he was going to fucking kill Gabriel. “What? No, angel, you’re perfect. I love your body. And I would love, love to have sex with you. I’m just a tad...taken aback.”

Aziraphale sniffed. “Well, sorry for startling you, dear boy. But really. Would you like to?”

“What, now?”

“No time like the present, Crowley.”

Crowley smiled, almost wickedly. “Bedroom, angel. Or I’ll take you right on this couch.”

Aziraphale jumped into action, recalling as much as he could from his notes as he scurried into the bedroom, Crowley in tow. The demon slammed the door shut as he entered the bedroom and approached Aziraphale, grabbing the angel’s wide hips and pulling him flush against him, kissing him deeply. Aziraphale melted into the kiss, his arms looping around Crowley’s neck. He moaned into the kiss, something from his notes, and this seemed to please the demon. Excellent. His plan was going to work perfectly.

Aziraphale broke away after a moment, breathless, a strange state of being for a being that didn’t technically need to breathe. “How do you want me, Crowley.”

Crowley groaned softly. “Oh, shit, angel. Sit on the edge of the bed. I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise.”

Aziraphale complied eagerly, and not seconds after he sat down, Crowley was on his knees, untucking his shirt and undoing his trousers. He watched the demon with rapt interest, as he got his pants down as well and pulled his recently manifested and rapidly hardening cock out, giving it a few slow strokes. Aziraphale moaned, almost theatrically, and watched the demon through lidded eyes.

After a few slow stokes, Crowley put his mouth on the head of the angel’s cock, and Aziraphale howled. He knew sex was supposed to feel good, but Go-Sat-Someone this was amazing. It was becoming harder to recall his notes with Crowley’s mouth on his cock, but he was able to recall a few choice phrases that seemed popular among the men in the videos. “Oh yeah, suck my fucking dick baby.” He was aiming for sexy.

Immediately, Crowley’s nose wrinkled and pulled off of Aziraphale, much to the angel’s disappointment. He looked up at him, his eyebrows raised and his mouth set in a frown. “What the fuck was that?” He asked, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“What was what, dear boy?” Aziraphale questioned, completely confused as to what he had done wrong.

“Whatever that shit you just said was.”

“I-What?”

“That didn’t sound like you at all, Zira. I thought you’re a virgin?”

Aziraphale huffed, offended. “I am! Just because I’m not experienced as doesn’t mean-“

Crowley stopped him. Aziraphale was taking this the wrong way. “Angel, listen to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just want to know why you said it.”

Aziraphale sighed. The jig was up, he supposed. “I did some-Well I may have done-I researched.”

“You researched?” Crowley asked, incredulous.

“Yes! I knew you were experienced and I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself. I used that machine in the living room to find some videos.” Aziraphale clambered over to the other side of the bed and retrieved his notes from the drawer and returned to Crowley, handing him the notebook proudly. “I took notes, see?”

Crowley took the book, perusing it briefly. “Let me get this straight. You used the computer to watch porn while I was out, and took notes, because you thought you had to be good at sex so I would sleep with you?”

Aziraphale sighed. “I-Well-Yes, yes that’s the gist of it I suppose.”

“Oh angel,” Crowley sighed sadly, “you didn’t have to do that shit. I like you as you are. Porn is...acting, it’s not realistic. I don’t want to have sex with a porn script, I want to have sex with you, Zira.”

The angel considered this. “I-Oh.” He said lamely.

“Do you want to have sex, angel? Or do you just thing I want to.”

“Don’t you?”

“Fuck, of course I do angel, but only if you want to as well. This isn’t a one sided thing. I only want to have sex with you if you want to have sex with me, understand?”

Aziraphale sighed, thinking. After a moment, he said, “I do want to sleep with you, dear boy. I just wanted you to be...satisfied with my performance. I realize now I may have committed a slight faux paux. Do you think-do you think we can start over?”

“Of course, angel.”

Aziraphale’s cock, which had flagged during their conversation, began to return to its previous state as Crowley began jerking him off again, his wicked smile returning as he stared up at him. “Just be you, Aziraphale.” And with that, he wrapped his lips around the angel’s cock and sunk down, taking in as much of him as he could. What the demon could take, he wrapped his slender fingers around and jerked as he began to slowly suck the angel’s cock.

No longer concerned with doing or saying the right thing, reassured by Crowley’s words, he through his head back and moaned softly. He wound a hand into the demon’s hair but did not tug or push, simply let it rest there as Crowley picked up the pace. Inexperienced and overwhelmed by the feeling of Crowley’s burning mouth around him, he heard his own moans pick up in volume, and got an appreciative hum from the demon on his cock, which sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. 

Crowley did not need to come up for air, and so he worked his angel relentlessly, hallowing out his cheeks to take him impossibly deeper, listening to the loud, breathless moans of his companion. It was not long before Aziraphale began to squirm and writhe and the bed. “Crowley-I-Oh-Crowley, you should stop, something-oh fuck!” 

Crowley chuckled around him at his parter’s reaction to his impending orgasm, but did not pull off, per Aziraphale’s request, but rather began to bob his head faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Only a few moments later, Aziraphale moaned something that could have been Crowley’s name, and came, hard. Crowley milked the angel through it before leaning back on his haunches and smiling up at him, swallowing easily. 

Aziraphale panted above him, slowly coming down from his orgasm. Crowley stood, stretching slightly, humming. “Enjoy yourself, angel?” Crowley smirked, but there was no mockery in his expression.

“Quite, my dear boy, but it seems I’m-oh dear, does it always do that?” Crowley laughed, the angel was hard again. 

“Not in humans, but we’re a bit luckier. You’ll learn to control it.” Crowley watched the angel, who was staring at his cock in confusion and wonderment, with mild amusement. 

“Crowley, I rather think I’d-Well, if you would be so amenable, I mean-I’d like to-“

“Spit it out, angel.”

“I like you to ride me, dear boy.”

Crowley spluttered. Whatever he had expected Aziraphale to say, it wasn’t that. But who was he to deny his angel anything? “Of course, Aziraphale.”

Crowley pushes Aziraphale back on the bed, straddling his things, and shucking the angel’s trousers and pants down until he reached his shoes. He helpfully removed those, as well as his socks, and slipped the offending garments off, leaving the blushing angel naked from the waist down. “Much better,” said Crowley, appreciatively. He then started in on the waistcoat, unbuttoning it and guiding the angel to sit up a bit so he could work that off his shoulders. As he began on his shirt, Aziraphale was uncharacteristicly quiet. “You alright, angel? We can stop.” Crowley began to draw his hands back from Aziraphale’s shirt, noting the angel’s apprehension. 

“No!” The angel stopped him, bringing his wrist back to the buttons. “No, please, go ahead. I’m just...nervous, my dear boy.”

“Oh, Zira, trust me, you’re amazing, I’m going to make you feel wonderful, okay?”

“Yes, yes alright. Carry on, Crowley.”

And carry on he did. He worked off Aziraphale’s shirt and (are you fucking kidding me) undershirt, until the angel was finally, finally naked. Crowley hummed appreciatively, running his hands down the side of the angel’s torso.

“Crowley, please, you too.” The angel begged. But Crowley was far to impatient to repeat the process on himself, and merely snapped his fingers, suddenly naked. Where Crowley’s clothes ended up is anyone’s guess, but if a clothesline in Sweden acquired a new set of out-of-season clothing, it was hardly important.

Aziraphale gasped sharply, unable to stop his eyes from running down the length of his lean parter’s body. Crowley, however, didn’t waste time, and soon he had miracled his fingers slick with some kind of lubricant and was working himself open, still straddling the angel. He moaned softly at his own handiwork, but it was clear that this was for efficiency’s sake, not his own pleasure.

Aziraphale watched, enraptured, as his demon’s face contorted in pleasure, working in a second, then a third finger, opening himself up for Aziraphale’s cock, which was short and fat and perfectly matched to the angel. Crowley’s cock, which was smearing precum across the angel’s stomach, was lean and skinny, much like Crowley. They balanced each other out in almost every way, it seemed.

Before long, Crowley was ready. He slipped his hand out of himself with a soft moan, and snapped again, coating Aziraphale’s cock with more lubricant. He wrapped a slender hand around the base and adjusted himself above the angel, and began to sink down, moaning low in his throat as he did so.

It took everything in Aziraphale’s power not to thrust up into the demon immediately, but he held himself back, resigning himself to a soft, whimpering moan as the demon moved lower on his cock. When he finally bottomed out, the pair shared a low moan. Crowley waited only a moment to adjust before bracing his hands on the angel’s sturdy chest and rising up, sinking back down, hard. 

Aziraphale moaned, loudly, his hands flying to the demons hips and gripping hard enough to bruise as the demon began to pick up the pace, fucking himself wildly on Aziraphale’s cock. His own cock bounced between them awkwardly, but neither of the pair seemed inclined to bother it right now. Instead, Crowley said, “C’mon angel, participate. Fuck me, yeah?”

Oh, as if Aziraphale could say no to that. He gripped Crowley’s hips impossibly tighter and began thrusting up into Crowley, meeting him on his downstrokes. It was perfect. Above him, Crowley was letting out an unashamed littany of moans, curses, and “-ziraphale!”’s. The angel was no quieter, unable to control his inexperienced mouth, he moaned loudly, begging for Crowley not to stop, never to stop. 

Eventually, Aziraphale changed his angle slightly and Crowley, for lack of a better word, howled. He was worried that he had hurt the demon, but the worry soon faded when, “Go-Sat-Fuck, someone, do that again, Zira!” The angel obliged, aiming for the spot on every thrust, meeting Crowley easily. The demon cried out with every thrust, and soon, his downstrokes became sloppy, his words incomprehensible, and Aziraphale knew that he was close. He also knew that he was not far behind himself.

“Fuck! Zira, touch me, touch me please!” Crowley begged, and in a flash Aziraphale had his hand in a tight fist around Crowley’s slender cock and was pumping him hard and fast, still fucking up against that spot inside of him. 

“Oh fuck, shit, Zira, Aziraphale, gonna-fuck!” The demon didn’t get to finish his train of thought before he was cumming between them, splattering across the angel’s chest. Aziraphale, not far behind himself, felt Crowley clench impossibly tight around him and thrust once, twice, three more times before cumming himself with a low moan that could have been the demon’s name, with enough imagination. 

The demon collapsed against the angel’s chest, his cock slipping out of him with a slight squelch. Aziraphale miracled the mess away, and Crowley seemed content to just lie on the angel’s sturdy chest. He hummed against him, warmly. 

“See, I told you, much better when I’m having sex with the real you.”

Aziraphale smiled, and resigned to throw away the stupid notes and clear his browser history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, yes, Crowley turned on safe search specifically for Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos a happy author makes!


End file.
